


Dust & Gold

by Finholdt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), All the heroes are mentioned at some point but I won't tag all of them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian Wayne Feels, Damijon - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jondami, M/M, Ra's!Damian, Rebirth Titans, Villain!Damian Wayne, it's not the protagonists so dont worry, there's a major character death but it's chapter three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Of all the threats to the planet, the League of Shadows never left the top of the list. With Ibn al Xu’ffasch's ascension – a dark and wicked figure that even the Justice League along with the Titans are in a everlasting crusade to bring him to justice and sanity – the reign of this powerful organization seems destinated to the heyday. However, an ascension can also mark a downfall: Ibn al Xu’ffasch can only possess full power over the League of Shadows when he becomes 21 years old.And if it’s up to Jonathan Kent, Ibn won’t live enough to see his birthday.[AU]
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kathy Branden/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. .prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boy here I come with this mess of a fic. Where everything hurts and everybody - including me - cries.
> 
> This fanfic is a translation, my original language is Brazilian Portuguese so PLEASE PLEASE let me know if something sounds off.

The only thing that’s worse than an enemy, is a traitor.

A person who swore to be your friend only to later stab you in the back, to me, that person… Simply does not deserve forgiveness.

The whereabouts of Ibn al Xu’ffasch continues unknown, and it doesn’t matter how much we search the planet, the bastard always gets to vanish before anyone from the League show up.

Technically, I was late for my chemistry class, but everytime Ibn’s name is mentioned, be at newspapers or in the Titans communicators, I’m already with eyes blazing, hot with rage high in the sky, looking for him.

Kathy says I need to work on my temper when Ibn’s involved and not treat him like a priority. Ha! As if I would want anything with that guy… I just need to punch him until he loses all this teeth and leave him to rot in the goddamn Phantom Zone. It’s not that much to ask, right? And it’s not like _all_ I did was to look for Ibn. I’m at my school’s football team, in my senior year in High School, my grades are good and I’m always active as Superboy both in Metropolis and with the New Titans. And I always visit her in Hamilton whenever I can! Kathy exaggerates too much.

I just can’t forgive him. After everything he has done…

Beast Boy said he was in Africa. The only reason for Gar to be there in the first place was because of his movie, where he’s one of the lead actors.

According to his report, there were rumors about rich Ibn al Xu’ffasch having been there to close a important deal of importation of rare rocks. What are they? I have no idea, but knowing Ibn, it’s nothing good.

I was leaving the United States while flying when my dad show up right in front of me out of nowhere, forcing me to stop so I wouldn’t hit him.

“Jon, you’re supposed to be in school”, he said.

“School can wait.”, I grumbled, irritated.

“You don’t even know if he’s really there.”

“Well, I won’t know until I get there, don’t you think?”, I retorted.

“Jon”, Superman looked at me severely, repremending me as if I was still a child. “You need to let this go, _he_ can’t always be what’s in your head. This isn’t healthy, son.”

I felt like laughing. Just who did my dad thought he was to say that to me? I thought of reminding him of Lex Luthor’s existence and _his_ obsession, but I thought again and chose to let this one slide after noticing something in his leacture.

“Ibn. His name is Ibn, you can say his name.”

“Jon.”

“Look, I’m not even recognizing you right now. He threatened you too! He threatened everyone at the League! The Titans! Do I need to remind you about everything he has done? Everyone he’s hurt? Duke still needs crutches! All there’s left of Maya was a puddle of blood!”

Just reminding of everything Ibn’s done got my blood rushing and my eyes begging for release of all my fury in a powerful shot of heat vision.

“My memories is still intact, thank you very much.”, dad replied dryly. “The problem here is you who treats all this too personally”.

“ _Damn right it’s personal!”,_ I shouted. “He threated to blow you up, stabbed me in the back and now walks around with that damn device of simulation of red sun like it was a goddamn accessory!”

Superman opened his mouth to retort, but I didn’t let him. My patience was gone.

“Sorry, dad, but I’m not going to class today.”

And went off as I could to Angola.

**[…]**

When I arrived at the capitol, Luanda, I made sure to stay in the shadows. If Ibn suspected I had even considered that he might be there, he would vanish faster than I could reach him. Again.

I’m sick of him slipping through my fingers.

It cost me some time investigating to find out where Ibn was and with _who_ he was negotiating with and not for the first time I lamented the loss of my partner, Robin. Oh, Damian… No. _No,_ I will _not_ allow these thoughts take this turn. I need to focus on the mission, it’s what my friend would say.

The sun was already setting when I could sneak into the palace where Ibn was staying – always the goddamn narcissist. I had arrived too late to stop Ibn’s deal with the rock exported and I cursed my luck, my dad and Ibn. However, this time I was not too late to stop the bastard from disappearing once again.

The palace looked like a damn maze and it was only because of my x-ray vision that I could find Ibn.

He was sitting in a throne. _Typical_. He was talking with somebody at his side, but I didn’t know who it was. A woman who should be the same age as him with a scar that crossed her right eye. I used my increased hearing to pay attention to their conversation and repressed the chills in my body from hearing Ibn’s voice.

“…Sure it’s a good idea to stay here for so long?”, the woman with the scar asked.

Ibn gave a humorless, cruel and cold laugh.

“And what fun would I have from making such a expensive investment if I can’t even test my new toys?”

“You sound too sure he will come, cousin.”

“As usual, you know absolutely nothing, Mara. He is already here, probably listening our conversation while hiding like the little boy he is, isn’t that right, _Jonno?”_

_That goddamn son of a-_ I knew he would found out!

With no more reason to keep myself hidden, I shouted as I broke wall after wall while flying to the throne room.

The scarred woman, with multicolored eyes, already had her sword up, pointing it to me. What a dummy, as if that could hurt me. Unless… I did a quick scan around the room and saw no sign of that devilish red sun device.

Finally.

Ibn smiled cruelly when he saw me busting up his wall, like I was some small bunny who fell into the lion’s den. Well, he was about to see what I was really capable, and I would make sure to disfigure his mouth enough so he would never make that smile again.

I barely made two steps towards him when I felt it. A horrible feeling of pain and sickness, as if my insiders were being scrambled and my members ripped apart. I feel on my knees, floppy and limp. The pain was too much to bear, as if my body was being throw into a garbage disposal.

“Ah, I see you’ve met my new toys”, Ibn said somewhere above me. Or maybe beneath, it was hard to tell.

“I-Ibbnnn”, I stuttered, gritting my teeth. I could feel the heat in my eyes, desperate to burn that face, but I simply couldn’t. Everything was spiraling and making me feel even worse.

“It was getting tiresome, you know”, Ibn said conversationally, “having to carry such a heavy machine. Usually I don’t care much about this type of stuff, but when opportunity arises… Well, I simply couldn’t resist.”

Ibn showed his flashy belt that shone with its glowing green rocks.

Kryptonite.

_Motherfucker._

“You always said I should wear more green, after all. What were your exact words again?”

_You bastard, don’t you dare throw this against me. Don’t you dare. You lost all the right to even mention our story in the second you betrayed me._

I couldn’t speak, but the expression in my face must have been clear about it, since Ibn smiled, a cruel and wicked glint in his eyes.

“Oh yes”, he cleared his throat and my stomach dropped when I heard my eleven-years-old voice coming out of his mouth. “ _Green brings out your eyes, Damian, you really should wear it more! Without a mask, I mean_ ”.

Enraged, I spit: “I s-s-swear I will kill you.”

“I would like to see you try, _Jonno boy_.”


	2. I. It's down to me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in my room, at Metropolis. I felt sluggish and tried to get up when a lighting of pain made room in my right arm. I tried to scream, but my voice was a disaster, completely hollow.   
> There was a bandage on my arm and I reserved the right to check up the wound, perplexed, trying to remember what the heck happened when all came rushing through.
> 
> Africa. Ibn. Kryptonite.
> 
> Bastard…

I tried to crawl away from them, but I couldn’t discern my senses.

“Mara, you may go now. Call the others, we’re leaving.”

“What?!”, the woman, Mara, protested. “You can’t be serious, what about this one?”

“Are you questioning me?”, Ibn asked coldly, a question full of promises if the answer didn’t please him.

Even with my insides scrambled and my senses all over the place I could feel Mara swallowing all the insults she wanted to say. I know how that feels.

“No, sir”.

“Good. That is all, cousin, you may go now.”

Far away I could listen to the noise of a door closing. It was a strange feeling, like it as muffled and loud at the same time, as if it were slamming the door inside my head.

“Long time no see, Kent. Last time I saw you, you were saying how you’re going to rip all my members apart, but that was so long ago. What happened? Lost the fire?”

“T-t-take the belt off and I w-will show you the fire.”, I manage to spit, furious.

A laugh.

“If I didn’t know, I would think you were flirting with me.”

For a second, I forgot the pain, forgot the hatred. I only replayed what I said in my head and felt all my blood flushing to my face and ears. Dammit, stop that!

“C-curse you.”

“Your parents aren’t here, you can swear.”, he mocked.

I hated when he did that. I hated when he spoke to me as if nothing had happened, as if he didn’t kill Damian.

I felt I was going to pass out any minute now. I was too exposed for too long and needed to hide. Somewhere at my right, a cold pain made room and I screamed to much I felt my vocal cords ripping. Tears burst in my eyes, preventing me to see clearly what he was doing.

“Oh, quit being a baby, Super. It’s not even going to scar, with your invulnerability. I am simply leaving a note, so you will not take so long to find me this time. It’s always refreshing to see Mr. Perfect frustrated.”

“S-stop!”, I tried to yell.

My hair was petted, like a dog’s.

“Try not to take six months this time, farmerboy.”

Then I felt another cold wave of shock and lost conscious.

**[x][x][x]**

I woke up in my room, at Metropolis. I felt sluggish and tried to get up when a lighting of pain made room in my right arm. I tried to scream, but my voice was a disaster, completely hollow. There was a bandage on my arm and I reserved the right to check up the wound, perplexed, trying to remember what the heck happened when all came rushing through.

Africa. Ibn. Kryptonite.

_Bastard…_ I took off the bandage to see damage and I hissed in pain on seeing it. Son of a bitch stabbed me in the arm and was twirling the blade till I passed out.

Dad must have picked me up at the palace, since I was in no state to fly. Groaning, I covered my eyes with a hand, trying to psychologically prepare myself to unavoidable lecture Superman was going to give. I wondered about hiding in my room for longer, but I knew it was a waste of time. Dad probably have already heard my heart beats changing when I woke up.

The biggest problem about having Superman as your dad was that it’s practically impossible to hide something from him.

I took a deep breath while standing up and I moaned with pain for the movement.

My molecular structure isn’t 100% kryptonian, so sometimes my genes fail me and take way much longer to act. My body is free of scars because of the invulnerability, but whenever I get really hurt with deep wounds, my human genes start to fight with the kyptonian ones to heal, as if my body didn’t know how to handle the shock. Leaving my body vulnerable for long periods of time, depending on the wound.

I touched the wound once more, hissing in pain and I analyzed it. It was going to take almost a week to fully heal.

Not for the first time and unlikely the last, I cursed Ibn. For what he did to me, for what he said, for the simple fact of _existing_.

I took a deep breath once again and opened the door, ready to receive my deserved punishment, when Lois Lane showed up at the other side of the door, furious.

_Oh, damn, that’s a coward’s move…._

I started to close the door, but was stopped by my mom, who was pushing me back inside the bedroom.

“Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent!”

I tried to refrain a chill. I honestly hated when she did that.

“Don’t think I’m not going to kick your sorry kryptonian-ass if you start with shit! Skipping class? Disrespecting your father? And you even got hurt! What the hell happened at that damn place? What could have been so important to make you do everything we raised you to _not_ do?”

I was lost for words, speechless. My mom was a force who should not be recked with, and I hated to disappoint her.

“…Ibn was there.”

Mom flinched and closed her eyes, frowning. Everybody knows Ibn is a delicate subject and I know how my moms feels with all this. She gave up trying to talk to me about it and I’m grateful for that, I don’t like arguing with her.

“Jon, that’s… You shouldn’t have gone alone.”

“He was going to scape if I’ve waited!”, wisely, I decided not to tell her it was an ambush, like he already knew I was going alone.

“You need to get over this hatred, son.”

I started to get angry. C’ _mon_ , I had enough with everyone saying the same thing over and over!

“What I need is to drag that mother-“, I saw her raised eyebrow and cleaned my throat. “…that _guy_ out of his lair and make him pay for everything he has done.”

“And besides the obvious, what else have he done, Jon?”

_What?_ I was so confused, that woman have finally gone nuts.

“How- you know what he’s done!”

“I know what everybody knows. However, something tells me there’s more to this story than what you’re saying.”, she straightens her violet eyes at me.

Dammit, I knew that look. I felt my ears getting hot and I got even more annoyed for that.

“Your journalistic sense is barking to the wrong tree, mom.”

“My journalistic sense is never wrong.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

_“Jon”_

“You already know the story! Look, I’ll avoid skipping classes whenever I can and I’ll apologize to dad, alright?”

I could see she didn’t gave up on the topic so I crossed my arms to make an emphasis on my silence. Mom sighed and relaxed her features, looking worriedly at my arm.

“Ibn?”

I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

Mom hold my face with her hand, having to lean a little since I’m taller than her now, and petted me, her gaze showing pity. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it only made me angrier. I didn’t want her pity.

“Where’s dad?”, I asked, not wanting to keep arguing.

She sighed.

“At the Watchtower. He’s looking for Ibn since he brought you home.”

I gave a humorless laugh.

“And he says _I’m_ the one to make things too personal.”

I felt a pinch on my right ear and howled from the pain, momma Lois always had an iron fist.

“Stop trying to be a smartass”, she gave me an ugly look. “Your dad is only there because he knows the moment you wake up, you’d try to use the League’s computers to go after him.”

“And not to avenge his only son?”, I mocked.

This time it was a light slap on my not-injured arm. For such a small woman, Lois Lane sure had a strong grip.

“I already told you to stop that! Of course Clark didn’t like to see you like that and wants to put Ibn behind bars to end all this madness, but the only one obsessed with that boy is _you_.

“I’m not obsessed!”, I denied, outraged.

And I’m not! It’s not like I spend all my waking hours thinking about Ibn and what I’d to him. Please, I have much more stuff to do! Between my girlfriend, school and the Titans, I think it’s hard to focus on only one person.

Mom didn’t seen to believe me, though, but at least dropped the subject, to my relieve.

“Dinner’s ready in 10 minutes. Don’t take long.”

**~*~*~*~**

“Why the theatrics?”, Mara al Ghul asked, entering without knocking into Ibn’s chamber.

Ibn was putting on his belt filled with kryptonite into his pants and had no shirt. Details Mara paid no mind to.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?”, Ibn asked, annoyed.

“Answer me.”

Ibn sighed, with no patience to deal with his cousin’s temper. He was in no mood to share all his plans and it wouldn’t be _her_ the one making him opening his mouth, ninja commander or not.

“Great, don’t say it now.”, Mara said, venom dripping in her voice. “But after we are married, you will have to start talking.”

Mara and Ibn are betrothed to each other and they will get married on Ibn’s 21st birthday, when Talia and Ra’s pass the Head of the Demon throne to him. Soon he would be the League of Shadows leader and wouldn’t have to deal with petty rules being barked into his ears. The cousins didn’t like the idea of matrimony between them, but it was a necessary evil. Mara wanted to keep ruling and restore her father’s honor, and Ibn simply did not care.

“Is that why you are here? Want to skip to honeymoon, Mara?”

“For starters: Ew. And stop changing the subject! You are plotting something and I will not allow you to risk all of our necks just for you to keep playing mouse with Superboy.”

“Allow me?”, Ibn finished dressing and approached his cousins with a cold gaze, “You forget your place, cousin, do you wish for me to remind you?”

“No, sir.”, Mara gritted her teeth, pure wrath in her eyes that promised tortures and painful deaths.

Which made him smile, satisfied. “If that’s all, you may leave.”

“In the second I say ‘I do’ on that altar, you will not keep treating me like this, you hear me? I will be your _equal_ , you _bastard_.”

Ibn widened his smile, humorless and lifeless. “The heir will still be me, though. Just reminding you. And even if for some humorless joke from destiny we have children, I intend to keep myself alive for a _long_ time.”

She clenched her fists, thrusting her nails into the palms. Ibn is smart but soon she would show to his smug face that she also was.

“Dismissed, commander”, he said, in a patronizing tone.

Mara turned herself around and left the personal chamber of her fiancée, mad with anger. He watched her slam the door and rolled his eyes at her childish act. Ibn went back to the safe where he hid all his personal items and watched his new jewels.

He had three months until the adulthood ceremony. He smiled to himself, full of promises, while staring at the blue, red and green rocks. It was time to make time’s worth.


End file.
